monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Item wishes
these are items I would like to see in mh: big veggie: works like meat, but this is for herbivores, like meat, they can paralyze monsters. how good they work depends on the monster. grenade: first, I stole this from another wish, but I wanted to tell here how I think about it. you throw it like a stone, and it explodes like a barrel, but it does way less damage. you can make it by combining a firestone with a bomb chasing, but you can buy it in any shop, too. bowgun binder: ammo for the bowgun. you can only keep 5 in your pocket. if you shoot it at a monster, it falls (like what normally happens to a monster if you fight one), if you shoot it at a monster when it is in air, it falls too, so you prevent flying monsters from flying with this. tell me if this one is a bad idea, because I liked the Jhen Mohran fight too much :) bbq and egg: that you can bake an egg with a normal bbq, when carrying an egg, you can use your bbq, and you start baking it. when you baked it too short, your stamina decreases, when you baked it too long, your stamina decreases too. the baking goes like baking a steak too, so you can easily get a normal egg, and it is a little harder to get a good egg, however, it is really hard to get an exellent egg, recovers 3 of your stamina, nearly impossible. this isn't a really big step forward or something, you can just bake eggs too, that's all. here I putted also something for in a elder dragon fight: elder dragon trap: when the elder dragon is near the button, you have to hit it with your pickaxe, ropes from a balista binder shoot out the ground and trap de elder dragon for 10 seconds. Felyne Comrade army: you have to do something, maybe like hiiting a button with your pickaxe, activating a gong, to call 10 felyne comcrades, who carry bombs to the elder dragon or something. there could be something to make this fair, like that the felyne comcrades stay in the battlefield for a while, stealing things from hunters please tell me what you think, what is good and what is not, 21:09, November 17, 2010 (UTC) i like them except the grenade one fire stone? u crazy-Ifrit 01:00, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE the grenade idea above me, but you should make it with a Fire Herb, because Firestones are super rare. SethOmega 01:39, November 18, 2010 (UTC) 07:10, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I wanted it combine with a firestone because it would be too cheap to make it, because you only need a sap plant, a stone and a fire herb for a barrel than. but I don't know. 18:52, November 18, 2010 (UTC) and some other ideas: the big binoculars: if you take this on a visite to moha woods or on a quest, you can see monsters on the map in areas around you, if you get me. after going back, it's broken (it is also said to be fragile), to make it fair. under water torch: I added this because I want dark underwater areas (maybe for creatures like a deep-sea gobul?), served by the guild in item boxes, but you can make it by combining a flashbug with a bug net, too. what do you think? and I think that I will add more, and please feel free to add yours too Good ideas,man.Love the grenades.CrellinEtreyu 20:48, November 18, 2010 (UTC)CrellinEtreyu since anybody loves the only idea that isn't mine :-( here's the link to the wish I stole it from: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:New_item_gernades&t=20101105204723 17:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) other item idea: it is a blanket made of leafs, you can use it when crouching. when used, you crouch under it and the monster can't see you. but this only works if the monster didn't spot you already, and if you moves too much and too close to the monster, a ? can appear, and if you continue moving, it becomes a ! but the ? disappears when you stay there for some time. with this and some attention you are able to come close to the monster and strike quick. if you have a SnS, you can't fight while having this. Breaks if a monster attacks you when using it. 07:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I have two other ideas: cluster bomb: it's a barrel, you combine it by combining an empty barrel with bomb chasing. it works like this: you set the barrel like a normal barrel, after doing that, you make that you're near it. you select something (that can be anything trowable, so stones, flasbombs, grenades, sonic bombs, paintballs) and if you can put it in the barrel it gets a red arrow pointed down on the side, press y (talking about wii game, calssic controller) to put it in the barrel, you can put up to 4 items in it. when it explodes (you activate it like a normal barrel, so attack it) it throws the items out, and it can hit a monster. the thrown items do more damage than when normally thrown, the barrel itself do as much damage as a normal one. bombardier horn: a horn that activates barrels, comes in handy if you want to activate barrels without blowing yourself up and if you don't have the time to set a small time bomb, or if you don't have one. what do you think? Here's one I just thought of: Jaw Trap (working title). It's like a bear trap; when a monster steps in it, the trap clamps down on its foot, making it fall over as if it were stunned for a while. After it gets back up, it will, for a short time, have limping movement as if it were ready for capture until the trap eventually breaks off. I'm not sure if it would be able to capture monsters, but, unless you had the Capture Guru skill, it would probably make it harder to do, so maybe it would only be useful on "kill" quests. 19:16, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt